1. Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosed in this specification relates to power storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, power storage devices such as lithium-ion secondary batteries where carbon or lithium metal oxide is used as a battery material and which are charged and discharged by the movement of lithium ions as carrier ions between a positive electrode and a negative electrode, and electrochemical capacitors, have been actively developed (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Further, among such lithium-ion secondary batteries, all-solid-state lithium-ion secondary batteries in which a solid electrolyte is used instead of a liquid electrolyte have been developed (see Patent Documents 4 to 6 and Non-Patent Document 1).